fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Alternate HISHE
Transcript :Principal Cinch: I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Canterlot High must be made to understand that even with magic at their disposal, beating Crystal Prep is simply not an option. :Sugarcoat: What if they grow wings again? :Principal Cinch: A fair question. Though I believe we can now fight fire with fire. I've seen what your device can do, Twilight. Containing magical energy is fine, but have you considered releasing it? :Sci-Twi: But I don't even understand how it works. :Principal Cinch: But you'd like to. And since our opponents have already used it to stay competitive, I see no reason why we shouldn't do the same. Unless, of course, you have no interest in Everton. Though, honestly, I think there's more knowledge packed in that little device than any independent study program could offer. :All ::Now! *'Masked Rider Amazon': (off-screen) Stop! *'All': What the--? *(A live-action Masked Rider Amazon arrives) *'Masked Rider Amazon': I can't let you do that? *'Sci-Twi': Huh? *'Masked Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! I won't let you do that. *'Masked Rider X': (off-screen) We're here for you, Amazon! *(A live-action Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider V3 and Masked Rider Warrior Commander arrives) *'Masked Rider Amazon': Everyone! Are you came here to help me? *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader, Riderman, Masked Rider X, Masked Rider V3 and Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Yeah. *'Masked Rider Amazon': Everyone, let's go! Join us, on our fight against Principal Cinch and the Shadowbolts are trying to tell Twilight that she's gonna try to open her device and releases all of the magic stored inside it. This is our fight! *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Shadowbolts, join the fight to stop Principal Cinch! *'Sunny Flare': We did, doggone it! We're mad as heck, and We're not going to take it anymore. *'Rarity': We agree with you. Now, you've made us mad! *'Flash Sentry': Alright, that's it! Come on! Let's get in there! Who's with me?! *(Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Amazon, Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Riderman, Wondercolts, Shadowbolts, Canterlot High Students, Crystal Prep Students, Principal Celestia, Vice Prinicpal Luna, Dean Cadance and Principal Cinch are fighting each other) *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': The finisher! Rider Kick! *(Masked Rider Warrior Leader kicks Principal Cinch) *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': Rider Punch! *(Masked Rider Warrior Commander punches Principal Cinch) *'Masked Rider V3': V3 Hurricane Kick! *(Masked Rider V3 kicks Principal Conch) *'Riderman': Rope Arm! *(Riderman punches Principal Cinch) *'Masked Rider X': Now! X Kick! *(Masked Rider X kicks Principal Cinch) *'Masked Rider Amazon': Great Slice! *(Masked Rider Amazon chops Principal Cinch) *(Deadpool arrives) *'Deadpool': Don't worry. I got this. *(Deadpool shoots Principal Cinch in the head and decapitated) *'Deadpool': NOW FUCKIN' DIE ALREADY! *'Indigo Zap': She's dead! You've killed her! *'Deadpool': That's right. I killed her with my gun and sword. *'Sugarcoat': We're free. We're finally free. *'Lemon Zest': We're FREE! Free! Free! Ha ha ha ha! We're FREE! *'Pinkie Pie': We did it! *'Rainbow Dash': We defeated Principal Cinch. *'All': (Cheers) *'Masked Rider X': That’s how we did it. *'Masked Rider V3': What? that’s it? That was a short battle you teamed up with Deadpool? Why? *'Riderman': Because we teamed up with Deadpool and Principal Cinch is dead. *'Twilight Sparkle': Thank you, heroes for saving me. *'Masked Rider Warrior Commander': You're welcome, Twilight. *'Masked Rider Warrior Leader': Say, everyone, since you're Principal Cinch is dead. How about a trip to Equestria? *'Rarity': What's Equestria? *'Masked Rider Amazon': Equestria is inhabited by magical ponies and other talking creatures, such as griffons and dragons. Other animals and creatures also live in Equestria. Equestria is co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who reside in a palace in the city of Canterlot. *'Pinkie Pie': Oh that Equestria. *'Masked Rider X': Yep. *'Principal Celestia': Okay, we see your point. We should take a trip to Equestria. *'Vice Principal Luna': That'll work. Gallery Kamen Rider Amazon with Six Kamen Riders.jpg Kamen rider amazon the movie by jaimiegirlz123x-d53pbj9.jpg|Masked Rider Warrior Commander, Masked Rider V3, Masked Rider Amazon, Masked Rider Warrior Commander and Riderman Team Up Category:Alternate Endings Category:Crossovers